


Lost Companion

by Vandera



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandera/pseuds/Vandera
Summary: Tyrathan Khort tries to summon his companion animal. Takes place at the Shadowpan Monastery before Vol’jin’s arrival.





	Lost Companion

Tyrathan Khort slowly climbed the mountain trail leading up from the Shadowpan Monastery. His heart felt heavier with each step, which was a distraction from the pain in his leg.

He had come to a decision. One out of many that he knew he needed to make. This was not the hardest decision he had to make, but it sure was close.

For the past few days he had tried to summon his companion animal. Not once had his companion answered him. He knew his companion was not dead. That feeling of loss was different from the one he was currently feeling. Today would be the last day he would try.

He reached the hollow where he stopped every day. He called for his companion and then waited. They had been through a lot together. A lot of fond memories rolled through his mind. After several minutes, he called again and waited. His companion was like a piece of himself. A piece that was missing and he desperately wanted back. Finally, he called for a third and final time. Nothing happened.

He sighed and looked down at the ground. He knew what had happened. The bond he had shared with his companion animal was broken, gone for good. Nothing could ever repair it. His companion was lost to him. He would never try to summon him again.

“Goodbye, old friend, and good luck,” he said into the wind, hoping that the Light, Elune, or whatever was really out there would carry his words to his former companion’s ears. Tyrathan wished him the best and hoped that he would be safe and happy. Tyrathan wiped away a few tears that had slid down his cheeks.

He turned around and started back down the mountain. His companion was lost to him. His family was most likely lost to him. Not for the first time, he wondered why he had not died to the sha. Was there anything left for him in this life?


End file.
